1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device for recording an image on a roll paper, and to a recording device control method.
2. Related Art
A conventional recording device is provided with a conveying part for conveying a roll paper, a support part for supporting the roll paper, a recording part for recording an image by discharging a liquid on the roll paper being supported by the support part, a heating part for heating the support part to dry the liquid discharged on the roll paper, and a cleaning part for cleaning the recording part (see, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-246908).